Knights and Daze
Knights and Daze is the first segment from the one hundred and fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis In an attempt to appeal to his girlfriend, Jon tries to get tickets to a sporting event where a knight named Boulder awaits his next challenger. Plot Jon and his new girlfriend Norma are watching National Knights on TV with the noise interrupting Garfield's nap. While Jon suggests going to a movie, Norma wants to stay as she has a liking for one of the contestants. The contestant in question is Boulder, the reigning champion of National Knights who Norma goes crazy over. Jon, initially jealous, hears that they can get tickets to go to the National Knights via mail. Wanting to impress his girlfriend, Jon mails his letter to get tickets. Odie meanwhile wants Garfield to throw a stick so he can fetch it, Garfield refusing. Odie later gets trampled by Jon who is in a hurry to mail his letter to the National Knights. As a result the two use a crossing signal so Odie can cross safely. At the National Knights office, the receptionist tells the announcer that the volunteer who wanted to challenge Boulder has withdrawn. Hearing this, the announcer says they have numerous mail from those who want to go to the National Knights, and none from volunteers to challenge Boulder. Before leaving he tells her if she sees a volunteer in the volunteer box, he should know. Right when he leaves, a gust of wind blows some letters around with one falling into the Volunteer box. The receptionist sees it, which turns out to be Jon's letter and then gets an idea for the next show. The next day, Jon gets a call from the office to meet at the coliseum. Although he is a little confused by the call, he calla Norma to invite her. Right then, Garfield and Odie see Jon rushing back and forth to get ready for tonight and Garfield uses the crosswalk again. That night, Jon and Norma arrive at the coliseum where the receptionist brings Jon backstage to get ready for the show. Back at home, Garfield and Odie are watching the National Knights. The cat tells Odie to change the channel when they find out that Boulder is about to fight Jon. Horrified, the two race to the coliseum to save him. In the coliseum, Jon realizes he forced to fight Boulder and is too scared to do the fight, despite the announcer and a few technicians pushing him on. During this, Garfield and Odie sneak in with Garfield cutting a bit of Boulder's belt off with scissors. Eventually Jon is pushed onto the stage where Boulder easily defeats him. The snipped belt causes his pants to fall down causing him to fall and knock himself out. Garfield and Odie urges him to leave while he still can. Norma comes and hugs Jon thinking he beat Boulder and Jon goes with it. He ends up fainting when he discovers that next week's show involves him taking on the Crusher Twins frustrating Norma. Garfield then concludes that she picked the wrong knight. Characters Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Norma *Garfield *Odie *Boulder Minor Characters *Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Audience *Zorgon *Receptionist (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Assistant #1 *Assistant #2 *Assistant #3 Trivia Goofs *In one scene, the receptionist's lipstick disappears before quickly retaining it. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6